Love of my life
by Sanji-dreams
Summary: Genshiken fanfics un fanfics principalement basé sur du Sasahara X Ogiue
1. Chapter 1

Love of my life

Author Note : Ceci est un fanfics en majorité consacre a Sasahara et Ogiue . Bien sur les autres personnages seront présent ;) si je me concentre sur SaSaOgi c'est que je trouve vraiment ce pairing a la fois original et classique .. Ils etaient fait pour finir ensemble c'est sur mais quand d'un cote l'une des deux personnes a la caractère d'ogiue , c'etais pas gagné ^^ enfin voilà , j'espère que ca vous plairas .

Chapter One : Ogiue's ray of hope

Samedi matin , 6 heures 30 . Le soleil se lève sur Tokyo . Chika Ogiue se réveilla doucement et aperçu a cote d'elle son petit ami . Kanji Sasahara . Le second garçon qui avait vraiment compte pour elle après Makita . Makita , Makita , tous ce que c'etais passe avant , elle devait l'oublier , ou du moins ne plus y penser . C'etais entre autre une demande de Kanji quand il avait vu que Chika continuais a être tourmentée par son passé , lui avait demande de ne plus y penser et que maintenant elle avait les membres du genshiken et qu'il serais toujours la pour elle . pour la vie il avait même rajouté . A ce moment , Chika avait rougis énormément .

Pour la vie .. Apres que Kanji lui ait dit cela , elle rêva de nombreuses nuit de leur mariage . cela semblait absurde de penser au mariage a son age mais malgré son caractère d'otaku auteur de Yaoi , elle etais comme même une fille et pensais elle aussi a des choses tel que le mariage ou bien aller manger au restaurant en tête a tête avec son petit ami . Mais malgré cela et malgré le fait que Kanji soit désormais a ses cotés , elle n'arrivait pas a dire entièrement ce qu'elle ressentait et souhaitais faire avec Kanji . De peur qu'il prenne peur ? peut être . De peur de se ridiculiser ? sûrement même si son petit ami commençait quand même a connaître son cote féminin depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble . toujours est il qu'elle rêvait souvent de leur mariage .

Ca pourrait très bien être un mariage dans l'église pour otaku d'otome road mais cela c'est quand elle en parlait sur le ton de la plaisanterie avec Saki Kasukabe et Kanako Ohno . Son vrai rêve c'etais un mariage a l'européenne avec une grande robe blanche et Kanji en costard noir . Entourés de tous leur amis , les deux amants affirmeront leur amour et commenceront leur vie de couple . parfois elle se demandais si Kanji pensais la même choses . Ca serait bien pour eux deux mais elle n'osera jamais en parler directement …

Elle se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller Kanji . elle sortit de la chambre et préparas la bouilloire pour faire du thé pour elle et kanji . pendant que l'eau chauffait , elle aperçu le téléphone portable de Kanji . Elle l'ouvrit par curiosité et vit qu'en fond d'écran , son petit ami avait mis une photo d'eux deux , une photo ou il l'avait suppliée de détacher ses cheveux car il trouvait que ca lui allait beaucoup mieux . Elle sourit en se remémorant la scène , referma le clapet du portable puis se regarde dans la glace du salon . certes elle venait de se réveiller et ses cheuveux etaient en bataille mais au final elle trouva que quand elle avait les cheuveux détachés , cela n'etais pas si moche que ca surtout depuis qu'elle les laissaient pousser .elle etait en train de se coiffer légèrement et de prendre des poses devant la glace quand Kanji se réveilla et entra a son tour dans le salon .

- bonjour ma puce !

surprise , elle tenta en vitesse de mettre ces cheveux en hauteur comme a son habitude mais elle n'y arriva pas .

- tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais de bon matin ?

- j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux a ce que je sache , je suis encore chez moi !

- ne me dis pas que tu a enfin décidée de laisser tes cheveux détachés ? si c'est vrai , ca serait vraiment une très bonne nouvelle !

- Va mourir ! je t'ai dis que je détestais cette coupe de cheuveux , si tu veux une fille qui laisse ces cheveux détachés , quitte moi donc et va trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! mais tu ne trouveras personne vu que tu n'est qu'un sale otaku qui joue a des jeux porno !

- Heu , Chika , ca va ma puce ?

- Désolé , c'est juste que .. tu m'a surprise . je n'ai pas sut comment réagir …

Tu sais que si on se marie un jour , ce n'est pas un soir sur deux ou je me réveillerais avec toi mais tous les matin ..

- Heu .. Kanji .. Dis moi quelque chose .. Tu penses réellement a ce genre de choses ?

- Que veut tu dire ?

- Au mariage …

Kanji rougit immédiatement et baissas la tête .

- désolé , je parle de choses stupide des le matin .. Disons que je ne suis pas tres bien reveillé . je vais nous servir du thé .

- chéri , ne sois pas désolé .. tu sais , il m'y arrive d'y penser aussi .. alors ne dis pas que c'est une idee stupide … répondis alors Chika , visiblement embarrassé mais paradoxalement heureuse de pouvoir dire cela a son amant

En entendant cela , Kanji renversa sous le coup de la surprise la tasse de the chaude et se brula le pied ..

- Ouaille ! c'est chaud !

Chika se leva alors et vint aider son petit ami .

- Assied toi sinon tu va réellement me casser mon appartement … dit elle en rigolant .

- D'accord Chika …

Et il s'assit sur le canapé pendant que Chika servait les tasses de the . Une fois installée avec Kanji , les deux amants commencèrent a boire leur thé . Soudain , sans prévenir , Chika pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Kanji .

Certes Kanji etais habitue a des actes de tendresse de la part de sa petite amie mais si soudain , c'etais bien une des premières fois ..

- heu chika , qu'est ce ….

- Je te l'ai déjà dis , arrête de me poser des questions inutiles et laisse moi profiter de l'épaule de mon homme .. andouille va ...

- Bien mademoiselle .

Ils restèrent 5 minutes dans le silence a profiter de ce moment d'intimité . Au bout d'un moment , Kanji avait enlacé Chika avec son bras libre et ils etaient restes l'un contre l'autre ainsi , partageant leur odeurs mutuels d'une nuit de tendresse et de cette douce odeur naturelle que dégageait Chika quelque soit la situation .La chaleur qui s'élevait de leur tasse de thé chaudes les réchauffaient délicatement et après ce moment de silence , Kanji embrassa sa petite amie sur le front et dis :

- Merci Chika ..

- Pourquoi tu me remercie Kanji ?

- Pour ne pas avoir fuis après que j'ai parle de mariage . et surtout merci de penser toi aussi que nous deux , ce n'est pas du provisoire . tu me rend vraiment heureux tu sais ?

- Kanji .. moi aussi tu me rend tellement heureuse .. mais malgré ca je refuse de me marier dans une église d'otaku , tu le sais ca ?

_- Come on ! _on ira a Otome Ro…

- Tais toi donc idiot , tu va nous gâcher notre moment romantique avec tes insinuations d'otaku .. dit elle en rigolant .

- D'accord ma puce 

Ils s'embrassèrent intensément puis alors que kanji etais sur le point de retourner dans la chambre pour prendre des affaires de rechanges , Chika l'interrompit ..

- dis moi Kanji , tu me trouves si mignonne que ca les cheuveux détachés ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : _love voyage part 1_

Local du genshiken . Chika est en train de bosser sur un yaoi , Kousaka et Kanji parle du dernier jeux hentai édité par la boite de Kousaka , Kasukabe etais en train de martyriser Kuchiki pendant que Keiko Sasahara , la sœur de kanji essayais en vain de draguer Kousaka , bien trop plongé dans sa conversation avec son frere .. et a ce moment la , Tanaka et Ohno rentrèrent avec un air réjouis .

- tiens , Ohno que se passe t'il ? tu semble de bonne humeur tout d'un coup ! demanda Kasukabe

- tu as enfin trouve le yaoi Full metal alchemist que tu cherchais depuis si longtemps ? ajouta Keiko

A ce moment la , Ohno la fusilla du regard , ce qui refroidit directement la sœur de Kanji .

- Non , je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé ! mais merci de me rappeler cet échec …

- Allons ma puce .. dis leur plutôt la bonne nouvelle … dis calmement Tanaka a sa petite amie

- Tu as raison … j'ai réussi a gagner a la tombola une croisière !

- Quel chance , Ohno ! comment ca se fait ? demanda Kanji

-Ecoute a défaut de trouver mon magnifique manga FMA , faut bien que je gagne sur les autre point .. répondis t'elle d'un autre dépitée

- Dis moi Tanaka , ta chère petite amie n'aimerais t'elle pas plus le yaoi que toi ?

- Ara , Ara .. ne dis pas ca , Ogiue .. ca arrive a tous les otakus de se faire dépasser par leur passion personnelles a certains moment …

- Tanaka ! qu'est ce que tu est en train de dire ! tu etais d'accord pour m'accompagner a la recherche de ce yaoi ! en plus je te signale , ma chère Ogiue , moi je n'utilise pas l'expérience que j'ai avec mon petit ami pour écrire mes manga Yaoi …

- AAHHHH ! Quelle idiote celle la ! Kanji , je t'en pris , crois moi je ne fais pas ca du tout …

- Vraiment ? la dernière fois , tu nous as pourtant dis que …

Mais Ohno ne pu finir sa phrase car Ogiue commença a l'attaquer pour la faire taire devant le regard atterré de Kanji et Tanaka …Pendant ce temps , Tanaka s'assit ainsi que les autres et expliquas le plan .

- Bien , pendant que nos petites amies se battent et que Kuchiki filme …

- Kuchiki , arrête cette camera ! crièrent en même temps Tanaka et Kanji

- Je disais donc que Ohno a certes gagné des places pour une croisiere mais ..

-Mais quoi ? demanda Keiko

- C'est une croisière de couple .. donc idéalement , vu qu'on a gagne 6 places et qu'il a y 3 couples ca colle parfaitement mais les autres membres malheureusement célibataire ne pourront pas venir …

-Mais que dis tu , Tanaka ? tu ne savais pas que Kuchiki et moi on sortait ensemble ? essayas de faire croire Keiko en prenant Kuchiki par le bras

-Arrête Keiko , c'est vraiment pas crédible .. personne ne voudrait sortir avec Kuchiki .

- Kanji , allons , tu sais que j'aime les otakus 

- Sasahara keiko , maintenant que je sort avec ton frère ,je te dois certes une certaine forme de respect mais arrête de mentir , c'est vraiment pas crédible …

A ce moment la , alors que tout le monde avait compris le subterfuge , Kuchiki se mit a enlacer et a peloter les poitrine de keiko …

-Keiko ! je savais que j'etais tombe sous ton charme ! allons ensemble a cette croisière mon amour !

- Dégage sale pervers lubrique ! et elle frappas violemment le jeune homme .

- C'est bon la comédie est fini , Keiko , Ogiue , Ohna , Kuchiki ? je peux continuer ?

- Va y chéri , je réglerais le sort de cette petite peste plus tard .. et dire que j'ai tout fais pour que sasahara et toi sortent ensemble …

-Argh , espèce d'idiote , tu peux arrêter de dire ce genre de choses ! ?

- Chika-cherie , viens , je pense que ce que Tanaka veut dire est intéressant .

- Desole Kanji , répondit Chika en s'asseyant a cote de son petit ami

- Bien reprend s'il te plait Tanaka , conclut Kasukabe .

Des que tout le monde fut assis et calmés , Tanaka et Ohno exposèrent la situation .

- Voilà , donc dans une semaine , les 3 couples du Genshiken , c'est a dire Sasahara , Ogiue , Kasukabe , Kousaka , Tanaka et moi même serons attendu au port de Tokyo pour aller pendant deux semaine en croisière de tokyo a hawaii en passant par la west coast americaine .

- Merci Ohno ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part  tu as vraiment eu de la chance de gagner ces places !

- Merci Saki . toujours étant que ceci dis , il est temps de commencer a tout préparer pour le voyage donc voilà le plan : Saki , Chika et moi on va aller faire les magasin quand aux garçons , je crois que Tanaka avait aussi quelque chose de prévu… n'est ce pas chéri ?

-En effet . bien Kousaka , Kanji , allons y !

- Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais d'accord , on va te suivre n'est ce pas Sasahara ?

- Euh oui … D'accord , j'en profiterais pour prévenir le travail a propos de ce voyage … bon je te vois ce soir ma puce ?

et il essaya de se pencher pour embrasser sa petite amie mais cette dernière ne semblait pas de cet avis ..

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la , kanji ?

- Bah je voulais juste t'embrasser avant de partir .. je ne vais pas te voir de l'après-midi donc je voulais …

mais au vu de la tête que tirait Chika , kanji préféras abandonner et rejoindre les deux autres garçons . Ils commencèrent alors a parler a voix basse en partant .

- Je crois que ce soir ca va être difficile pour moi …

- Ne t'inquiète pas , si tu voyait comment Ohno agit avec moi quand elle est énervée , tu serais étonné .. on va aller en parler au bar va ..

- C'est curieux que vous aillez des problèmes avec vos petites amies ..moi Saki ne m'a jamais fais une crise de ce genre ..

- Makoto , est ce que tu comprend réellement ce que ressens ta petite amie … ? demanda alors en soupirant Kanji …

Apres leur départ , les filles restèrent entres elles a l'exception de Kuchiki . Elles restèrent a se fixer et a fixer le jeune pervers pendant 5 minutes et après un long silence , Kuchiki tenta de briser la glace …

- Et sinon , quoi de neuf les filles ? moi j'ai réussi a finir le dernier jeu hentai que Sasahara m'a prêté et pour tout vous dire …

- Bon , Ohno , Ogiue , allons y . On a beaucoup de choses a faire cette après-midi !

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi saki …let's go Ogiue !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Et elles partirent de la pièce du club sans plus attendre , laissant Kuchiki et la sœur de Sasahara seuls .

- Bon bah on est plus que tous les deux .. tu veux aussi qu'on sorte quelque part Keiko ?

- Comment dire ca , commence alors a dire Keiko , profondément exaspérée et énervée d'avoir été laissée seule par les filles , va te balader TOUT SEUL ! Sale pervers , lubrique !

Et elle se leva en vitesse et rejoint les filles dans le couloir . Elle réussi a les rejoindre au bout d'un moment après avoir sprintée pendant bien 3 minutes dans les couloirs de la fac …

- attendez je vous en prie !

- Keiko , qu'est ce que tu viens faire la ? on t'avais laisse une chance inouïe de conclure avec Kuchiki hehehe

-Arrête de plaisanter avec ca Kasukabe ! ce gars me fais réellement flipper !

- Certes mais dit moi pourquoi je devrais volontairement supporter ta présence pendant mes temps libre , même si ce temps libre m'a été imposé par une cosplayeuse au gros seins ? déclara alors Ogiue

- Cosplayeuse au gros seins ? ? ? ? mais je vais la ….

- Du calme , Ohno !

- Eh bien , pour être franche avec toi , je pense que si vous allez réellement faire une croisière , vous aurez besoin de tenue décontractée tel que des jupes ou bien .. des bikinis ..et en qualité de sœur , je connais les goût de mon frère en ce qui concerne ce genre de tenue … après je dis ca , je dis rien .

- Hey , je tiens a te signaler que Kanji est loin d'être le pervers que tu décris ! je le connais mieux que toi pour ce qui est de l'intimité et il ne s'arrêtera jamais sur ce genre de détail !

Pendant ce temps , chez les garçons …

- Mais le plus important dans ce voyage , c'est que c'est l'occasion unique pour nous de profitez de nos petites amies en tenue décontractes et surtout en bikini !

- Vous savez j'ai déjà vu Saki en bikini … elle m'as fait un défilé informel chez moi la dernière fois qu'elle est venue … peut être qu'elle connaissait déjà cette sortie ..

- Hum , dis moi Makoto , etais ce un beau spectacle ? demandèrent Kanji et Tanaka

- C'etais pas mal mais au bout d'un moment je suis retourne sur « onii-chan , onegai 2 » ( nom inventée d'un jeux hentai )

- Makoto , je ne te comprend vraiment pas même si Onii-chan est vraiment un jeux extra ! ajouta Kanji

- Sasahara , plus important que cela , tu va enfin pouvoir voir ta chère et tendre Ogiue en bikini ..

En entendant ces mots , Sasahara eu soudainement un saignement de nez …

- Si seulement j'arrivais a la faire cosplayer Sakura de tsubasa chronicle , ca serait encore mieux …

- Kanji , mon ami , crois moi , certains cosplay seront bien mieux pour Ogiue .. comme Yue de negima

- C'est vrai que Tanaka a raison , les personnages Tsundere iront parfaitement a Ogiue .. si on tentait de transformer la croisière de couple en croisiere cosplay ? je pourrais même tenter de convaincre saki de faire a nouveau du cosplay ..

- Je pense que Ohno serais ravi mais le jour ou j'arriverais a mettre Chika au cosplay n'est malheureusement pas arrivé ..

- Fais moi confiance , Kanji , ta moitie finira par faire a son tour du cosplay ce n'est qu'une question de temps .. rassure toi en te disant que dans une petite semaine , c'est en bikini que tu verras Ogiue 

- Merci , Tanaka tu est un vrai ami ^^ , repondis Kanji , le nez toujours sanguinolent

De retour avec les filles , elles ont finis par arriver au centre commercial après avoir parle longuement du fait que la gentillesse de Sasahara mettras a l'abris Ogiue de toute tendance perverse tel que vouloir la voir en bikini même si cette dernière feras son maximum pour se mettre en valeur malgré la fossé qu'il peut exister entre elle , saki et Ohno au niveau de la poitrine …

( a suivre … )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three : love voyage part 2

Centre commercial de shibuya . Magasin de lingerie et de maillots de bain . Le magasin n'etais pas énormément bondé même si il y avait assez de monde de part l'approche des vacances de printemps qui arrivait .

- bien , sur ce , je pense que chacune fasse son choix de son cote comme une grande et la première qui a finis va payer et attend les autres ..

- A moins que notre chère Ogiue ait besoin d'aide pour choisir quelque chose pour plaire a son petit ami , ne pense tu pas Saki ?

- Allons Keiko , laisse la choisir elle même .. je pense qu'elle commence a connaître les goûts de Sasahara ..

- Saki ! Keiko ! mêlez vous de vos affaires ! ce qui se passe entre kanji et moi ne concerne que nous deux , repondit Chika , a la fois gênée et exaspérée

- Ne t'énerve pas , Ogiue . Si tu as besoin d'aide demande nous , mais rassure toi aucune de nous trois ne s'interposeras dans tes choix .. Allez va donc faire ce que tu as a faire . on se rejoint plus tard ..

- Merci Ohno , répondit timidement Chika avant de partir pour le rayon maillot de bain .

Apres son départ , les 3 filles restèrent un peu sur place jusqu'à ce que saki , tout en allumant une cigarette , se mit a rire .

- que ce passe t'il saki ? pourquoi ce rire soudain ?

- pour rien Ohno .. C'est juste que Ogiue a énormément changée depuis que Sasahara a réussi a la débloquer . je trouve ca vraiment positif .

- Tu sais Kasukabe , j'ai beau critiquer mon frère mais j'ai toujours pensé que lui et cette otaku formait vraiment un beau couple ..de plus , Kanji lui même a change depuis qu'il sort avec Ogiue ..

- On appelle ca le pouvoir de l'amour ! répondit malicieusement Ohno

- Si on commençais a aller faire nos achats ? a parler , on va plus rien trouver ..

Pendant ce temps , Chika etais en train de choisir un maillot de bain .. du moins elle essayait . Autour d'elle , un groupe de filles plutôt bien dotées au niveau poitrine rigolaient ensemble dans les allés . A un moment une des filles croisa le regard de Chika , visiblement perdue . Chika lui rendit ce regard et elle s'aperçu alors que la fille se mit a la regarder , a regarder sa poitrine puis a remonter vers le visage et partit d'un éclat de rire avant de dire quelque chose a ses amies mais qui fut inaudible pour chika a cause du monde et des rires étouffés des autres filles . Elle jeta a nouveau un coup d'œil au maillot en vente , un regard sur sa poitrine puis décida de partir ..

« Ca ne sert a rien .. Pourquoi essayer de faire illusion ? j'ai beau avoir 21 ans , je n'ai toujours pas de poitrine ..même si Kanji connaît la situation , ca ne servirait a rien de l'humilier devant les autres personnes en montrant que sa petite amie est plate .. Tsk .. je ne mérite vraiment pas son affection .. » pensa alors Chika , déprimée .

- Mais a ce moment la , Keiko s'interposa pour l'empêcher de prendre les escalators ..

- ou va tu petite crétine ?

- Petite crétine toi même ! je suis plus âgée que toi !

- Pourquoi fuis tu ?

- Fuir ? C'est stupide , je n'ai juste rien trouve de bien …

- Arrête de mentir , s'il te plait . Que tu fasse croire a mon frère certaines chose tu fais bien comme tu veux , si il choisi de te croire c'est son choix . Mais si je te laisse partir maintenant , tu va aller dire a Kanji que tu n'a rien trouvé et je peux te dire qu'il seras decu d'être le seul du groupe de couple a ne pas pouvoir être fier de montrer sa petite amie dans un joli bikini .. tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Keiko , Arrête s'il te plait .. Tu le vois très bien , je n'ai … (et elle murmuras quelque chose d'inaudible )

- Quoi ? qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Elle s'approchas alors de l'oreille de Keiko , et très embarrassée , elle répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire ..

- je n'ai pas de poitrine ..

Keiko relevas alors la tête et partit d'un fout rire .. Ogiue commença a le prendre mal mais Keiko se calma et commença a calmer Chika ..

- écoute , Chika .. Tu me permet de t'appeler chika ?

- Fais comme tu veux ..

- Bien .. ce n'est pas que ca m'intéresse , loin de la , mais tu as deja eu des rapport intime avec mon frère non ?

- Petite …. Ce qui ce passe entre kanji et moi dans notre intimité ne te concerne pas !

-Tsk .. tu a décidément un caractère de cochon .. dans tous les cas , que kanji t'ait déjà vu nue ou pas , je peux te dire que mon frère t'aime pour ce que tu est et pas pour ce qu'il y a sous ton bonnet ..Apres fait comme tu veux : tu peux sois fuir encore une fois devant la difficulté ou bien accepter la réalité et préférer privilégier ta relation avec Kanji ..

- Keiko …, balbutia Chika les yeux en larmes , pourquoi est ce que tu fais ca ?

- Parce que je veux le bonheur de mon frere en tant que sœur et que même si je ne le montre pas souvent ou bien que je ne l'exprime pas , je pense sincèrement que mon frère t'a bien choisie et que je te dois bien ca ..en tant qu'amie ..

Chika sécha alors ces larmes et regarda Keiko en souriant .

- Merci Keiko .. C'est vraiment gentil . Ano … est ce que tu peux m'aider un peu si tu a le temps ? je n'ai toujours pas réussi a trouver un maillot convenable ..

- Allons y , je vais voir si je réussi a trouver quelque chose pour toi . Mais je pense qu'un cosplay seras plus efficace que n'importe quel bikini ..

- Va mourir , je ne ferais jamais de cosplay !

- Pourtant un jour , Kanji te demanderas d'en faire et je pari que tu ne pourras pas résister a sa demande ..

- Alors la tu ne connais pas ! je ne pratiquerais jamais ce genre de pratique dégradante !

Mais au fond d'elle , l'idée de faire du cosplay avec Kanji a la prochaine convention ou bien même utiliser le cosplay pour des pratiques plus intime commençait peu a peu a réellement l'intéresser ..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four : love voyage part 3

Pendant que Chika et Keiko etaient en train d'essayer de se débrouiller pour trouver un bikini correct , Ohno et Saki avaient déjà finis leurs achats et attendaient déjà dehors . Apres avoir appelée Keiko pour savoir ce qu'il en etait des achats de Chika , Saki raccrocha et s'alluma une cigarette pour passer le temps .

- Alors ? Ogiue a réussi a trouver ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Keiko a du intervenir mais pour le moment , elles sont encore en train de chercher ..

- Bien .. Saki , est ce que tous va bien entre toi et kousaka ?

- Pourquoi cette question soudainement ? bien sur que tous va bien , du moins rien de vraiment gênant .. il joue toujours autant aux jeux vidéo même si il a un peu réduit depuis qu'il travaille .

- Tu as bien de la chance toi … dis alors Ohno avec un air dépitée

- Pourquoi dis tu ca ? quand je vous vois toi et tanaka , vous semblez être un couple d'otaku tout a fais normal ..

- Parfois je me demande si tanaka tiens vraiment a notre relation . Tu sais que depuis qu'il travaille , il a déménagé plus loin que l'université . Et a vrai dire , dernièrement on a pas eu réellement le temps de se voir pour autre chose que le …, elle rougit alors , les relations intimes .

- Ohno , je ne compte pas prendre sa défense mais son travail ne lui prend pas une grande partie de son temps ?

- Peut être mais quand on etais encore a la fac tous les deux , c'etais différent tu vois .. j'allais chez lui , j'essayais les cosplays qu'il m'avait prépare pendant la semaine …

- Attends , il te préparait plusieurs cosplay dans la semaine ? ?

- ..et puis on mangeait ensemble , on finissait la nuit ensemble en regardant des animés ou bien en faisant des plamo ( plastic model type gundam ) ?.. c'etais si bien !

- Ma pauvre ohno , tu est en train de me dire qu'aujourd'hui , tu ne vois ton petit ami que pour le sexe et pour manger et que tu regrette quand tu passais tes journées a mater des animes et faire des maquettes avec tanaka ?

- Je sais que pour toi , ca semble être stupide , mais dans les couples d'otaku , le sexe en lui même est aussi important que regarder des animes ou bien lire tous les deux le dernier tome d'un manga … Par exemple , pour Chika et Sasahara , je pense dire sans m'avancer que le fait que chacun puisse continuer ses hobby , que ce dessiner du yaoi pour chika ou bien jouer a des jeux hentai pour Sasahara , permet de maintenir leur équilibre . et pourtant ces deux la ont quand meme des relation intimes malgré leur hobby .

- Mais c'est totalement paradoxal .. quand ces deux la trouvent leur équilibre dans une relation d'otaku bizarre , moi je me plaint de ce genre de relation que kousaka m'impose .

- Au final , tu as quand même réussi a rester intègre malgré tant de temps au sein d'un groupe d'otaku ^^ a moins que tu sois devenue une otaku mais que ca soit encore trop dur a avouer …

- Ohno , tu sais je pense que malgré moi , je suis devenue une otaku ..Apres tout , avec le temps , vous comptez tous pour moi , sauf Kuchiki bien sur !

- Saki ..merci ! dis moi je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Vas y , répondit saki sans savoir a quoi s'attendre

- On refera du cosplay ensemble ?

- Tu n'abandonne jamais , dis moi ?

- Allez saki  tu as vu ce que ca faisait de faire du cosplay ! c'etais sympa non ?

- Va mourir ! je n'en referais plus jamais !

A ce moment la , Keiko et Chika réapparurent avec un sac a la main .

- Je vois que vous avez réussi a trouver ce que vous voulez , dit alors saki

- Mouais , j'ai fini par trouver quelque chose mais je ne sais toujours pas si je le porterais devant Kanji ..

- Allez Ogiue ! montre moi donc ce que tu as achetée !

- Non ! Ohno , lâche ce sac !

A ce moment la , Ohno et Chika commencèrent a se chamailler chacune tirant sur les hanses du sac mais au bout d'un moment , à force de tirer , le bikini de Chika s'échappa du sac révélant un bikini bleu nuit , pas trop décolleté mais loin d'être aussi sage que les 3 filles aurait pu penser de la part de Ogiue . il y avait aussi un peu de décorations de type frou –frou , rajout très féminin mais quand même discrète ainsi qu'un petit nœud rose entre les seins et deux petits autres nœud au niveau des bretelles .

- KAWAIIII ! s'écrièrent les 3 filles en chœur

Ogiue se jeta alors par terre pour ranger le bikini . Elle se tourna alors vers les 3 autres , le visage partagée entre l'embarras et la colère .

- Arrêtez ca ! c'est pour éviter ca que je n'ai pas voulu que vous voyez le bikini ..

- Tu sais quand même qu'on l'aurait vu tôt ou tard quand tu serais allée te baigner ..

- Tais toi donc Ohno ..

- Arrête Chika , ton bikini est super mignon ! n'en ait pas honte !

- Keiko , écrase tu veux ?

- Ogiue , on est entre filles , ne t'inquiète pas . et puis ton bikini est vraiment mignon , c'est en toute honnêteté que je te dis ca .

- Saki , tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

- je ne comprend réellement pas Ogiue .. Je pensais que depuis que toi et Sasahara sortaient ensemble , tu te débloquerais un peu plus et que tu te lâches auprès de tes amies proches a moins que tu ne nous considère pas comme tes amies !

- Ohno c'est un peu fort ce que tu dis !

- Laisse Saki … Désolée les filles mais même si c'est vrai que je me sens un peu plus intégrée au groupe depuis que Kanji et moi on sort ensemble , j'ai encore énormément de complexes .. en particulier en ce qui concerne mon physique .. après tout j'ai beau avoir 21 ans je suis une gamine moche et plates ! Kanji ne me mérite vraiment pas … craqua alors Chika , le sac encore contre sa poitrine

Ohno , qui se sentait alors coupable , pris Chika dans les bras et l'enlaças les yeux en larmes .

- désolé Ogiue .. Réellement désolé .. J'ai dis des choses méchantes sans considérer tes sentiments !

- espèce d'idiote .. Arrête de pleurer ou bien on va pleurer toutes les deux .. et puis c'est vrai que j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité .. Malgré tous les efforts que vous faites pour moi , je reste encore têtue et stupide !

- Tu n'est pas stupide Ogiue , intervint alors Saki doucement . tu est juste une simple otaku qui découvre l'amour après avoir enduré des choses éprouvantes trop tôt et trop rapidement . mais maintenant tu a le genshiken auprès de toi et plus important tu as ton amoureux alors rend lui bien et n'hésite donc pas a mettre ce bikini qui le fera a coup sur craquer !

- Saki …

- Hey , les chialeuses , arrêtez de vous affichez en public .. je viens d'avoir une idée géniale 

- Expose donc ton idée , sale gosse , répondit alors chika

- Je connais le moyen idéal qui te permettra a la fois de sortir de ta coquille et d'approfondir ta relation avec mon frère !

- Je crois voir ou tu veux en venir !

- C'est vrai ? Disons le en cœur Ohno !

- ( en chœur ) Magasin de Fringues (Keiko ) / Cosplay (Ohno ) !

- je ne ferais jamais de cosplay , espèce de cosplayeuse décérébrée !

- Je me disais aussi que Keiko et Ohno ne pouvait pas avoir la même idée ..en tout cas , Keiko a raison , suis nous Ogiue ! Tu va voir on va te prendre une ou deux tenues avec la lingerie qui va avec et je peux t'assurer qu'après , tu seras tellement a tomber que Sasahara vendras tous ces jeux hentai !

- Merci les amies , vous etes vraiment extra , mais je vous le dis de suite si ca coûte trop cher je laisse tomber , j'ai encore un ou deux Yaoi que je veux absolument lire a prendre ..

- Ohno te les prêteras , espèce de sale otaku ! pense a toi et a ton petit ami plutôt que penser au Yaoi !

- Saki , tu sais j'ai aucune envie de lire des Yaoi avec des vieillards chauves !

- Ogiue , fais gaffe a ce que tu dis sinon je vais te tuer ! s'énerva alors Ohno en entendant la remarque de Chika

Les 4 filles se mirent alors en route même si au fond d'elle , chika savait que même si elle se mettait nue avec une simple paire de lunette , Kanji aurait toujours le même amour pour les jeux hentai ,même si avec le temps , elle espérait que cette situation change en sa faveur ..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five :men's melancholy

Finalement , pendant que les filles se chamaillaient et faisaient les magasin , les 3 garçons en couple etaient allés au bar et parlaient de tous et de rien . A bout d'un moment , après deux ou trois bières , Harunobu Madarame les avait rejoins et il avaient continues a boire . Apres une petite demi heure de discutions a propos du dernier Kujibiki unbalance , il avaient commencés a aborder des sujet plus sérieux , peut être sous l'influence de l'alcool qui continuait a venir .

- dites les gars , vous pensez que vous auriez autant de temps pour regarder des anims si vous sortiez avec une non-otaku ?

- Madarame , pourquoi cette question soudaine ? répondit alors Kousaka

- Bah écoute , même si trouver une fille n'est pas un de mes objectifs principal en ce moment , étant donne que l'extension de « Maid , love for my master 4 » sort bientôt …

- Je dois t'avouer que cette extension va être mortelle ! ajouta alors Sasahara

- Il va même y avoir une maquette de Chiyara 1/16 que Bondoi-kit va sortir .. je l'ai déjà préserve au magasin de maquette a akiba .. commenta alors Tanaka à son tour

- J'ai quand même préfère le premier épisode de la série .. après tout , le fait que la jumelle de chiyara meurt au début du second épisode a un peu tout gâche .., dit alors Kousaka

-Dites , intervient alors Madarame , visiblement coupé dans son élan , je peux finir ce que je voulais dire ?

- Désolé .. s'excusèrent alors les 3 garçons en même temps .

Le jeune célibataire observa alors ses trois amis , leur sourit , remit ses lunette puis interpella le serveur .

- Patron , une nouvelle tournée !

- Bien , monsieur .

- Bon toujours est il que je me dis ces derniers temps qu'il faudrait que je me trouve une petite amie .. Mais est ce que j'aurais autant de chance que vous en trouvant une fille fan de cosplay , de yaoi ou bien aussi charmante que Kasukabe .. , mais a ce moment la Madarame se rendit compte de la fin de sa phrase et voulut se rattraper , enfin d'un charme aussi acceptable que celui de Kasukabe ..

-Attend , j'ai rêve ou tu viens de dire que tu trouve Kasukabe charmante ?

-Mais non qu'est ce que tu dis Sasahara ! tenta de cacher Madarame en prenant une gorgée de bière .

- Madarame , certes Kasukabe est jolie mais de la a la qualifier de charmante … ca cache quelque chose ! ajouta Tanaka

- Tu sais , ca nous arrive a tous d'utiliser des superlatifs malgré nous …

- Allons Madarame , je sais très bien que tu est attiré par Saki .. je ne peux pas t'en vouloir . Apres tous , il ne faut pas se voiler la face , Saki est magnifique . et puis , je te fais confiance en tant qu'ami , tu n'est pas le genre a tous faire pour sortir avec elle .

-Kousaka .. t'est vraiment un pote ! merci . Ne t'inquiète pas , je ne te trahirais pas …

- De toute façon , tu n'aurais aucunes chance avec elle en dehors de l'amitié , déclara alors Kousaka , avec son air destructeur , le sourire aux lèvres .

-Kousaka , tu peut être vraiment horrible quand tu le veux , soupira Tanaka , pendant que Sasahara essayait de retenir l'esprit de Madarame qui commençait a s'échapper après la remarque destructrice du jeune otaku blond .

Apres cet évènement , l'ambiance redevint bonne enfant et Madarame posas la question qui tue au 3 garçons en couple ..

- Dites , vous vous etes dis que vous allez vivre pendant une semaine avec votre petite amie sans jeu hentai et sans manga ni animes …

A ce moment la , les 3 mecs commencèrent a déprimer a fond .

- une semaine sans jeux hentai , dis alors Sasahara

- … et sans animés… , ajouta a son tour Kousaka

- … et surtout une semaine seul avec Kanako et sa jalousie , finis alors Tanaka

il y eut alors un grand blanc , un ange passa , Tanaka , Kanji et Kousaka burent cul sec leur pintes avant de conclure en chœur :

- on va morfler ! et il s'effondrèrent en pleurs sur la table .

Pendant qu'il pleuraient , les filles les avaient rejoins au bar . Ohno voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait alors elle allas taper sur l'épaule de Tanaka et demandas quel etais le problème mais Tanaka etais tellement déprimé et saoul qu'il ne repéras pas la voix de sa petite amie ..

- oh tu sais , je vais me retrouver une semaine seul avec la jalousie maladive de ma petite amie .. ca va être dur , très dur ..

- quand a moi , je vais devoir servir de modèle pour les yaoi de chika alors que pendant la semaine , je devrais laisser de cote mes beaux jeux hentai infinis ..

- et moi je vais rater 35 animés exactement ! ! 35 animés .. je n'aurais jamais assez de cassettes pour tous enregistrer ..

A ce moment la , les nerfs de Ogiue et de Ohno ne tinrent plus .. Elle prirent chacune leur sac remplis de vêtements et éclatèrent la tête de leur petits amis respectifs contre le comptoir . Quand a Saki , elle etais tellement sous le choc que même après 5 minutes , son attitudes figée et la pâleur de son visage n'avait toujours pas disparu …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : lover's problems

Bien sur , après l'incident du bar , les 3 filles ramenèrent leur hommes a leur domiciles respectifs , plus énervées que jamais .

Les 3 filles connaissaient bien leurs petits amis , savaient qu'ils etaient des otakus profondément atteints mais même si ils etaient saouls , les critiques de leurs amants les avaient choquée ..

Pour ohno , elle savait pertinemment que sa jalousie pouvait être excessive mais étant cosplayeur et photographe en plus d'être attirant , Tanaka etait tous le temps exposé pendant les conventions a diverses approches de dragues ou voir même de simples tentations envers des cosplayeuse plus jolies .. c'etais une vraie épée de damocles pour elle , une moment qu'elle redoutait a chaque fois que tanaka commençait une phrase par « tu sais ohno .. » .

Pour Kasukabe , elle savait pertinemment que Kosaka ne changerait jamais . Malgré sa beauté , c'etais sûrement l'otaku le plus atteint de la bande . Elle l'aimait certes , elle commençait même a dériver otaku elle même en se disant que certaines choses que regardait kosaka ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ca mais malgré tous ca elle etais presque sur qu'elle vivrait tous le reste de sa vie avec une adversaire imbattable : la passion de Kosaka pour la japanim . peut etre que le temps rectifierait les choses .. peut être pas .

Mais le choc etais tres dur pour Ogiue . Que kanji soit accro au jeux de cul ne la gênait pas tant que ca , au fond elle s'en moquais un peu .. elle savait que même si elle n'etais pas aussi « libérée » que les filles des jeux hentai , kanji préférerait toujours sa vraie petite amie de chair . c'etais la remarque sur le yaoi qu'elle avait mal digérée . Alcool ou pas , Kanji savait pour son passé . il savait qu'elle avait fait du mal a la personne qu'elle aimait avant a cause d'un yaoi et que cette personne avait du partir a cause d'elle . même si il est fort possible que l'alcool ait parlé a la place de kanji , elle redoutait depuis le début de leur relation que ce boulet reviens sur la table .. et si il avait dis ca en le pensant ? si il partait loin d'elle comme makita l'a fait ? elle ne pourrait pas le supporter .. elle en mourrait si Kanji la quittait . elle se dit alors qu'il faudra qu'elle trouve du courage dans le semaine pour mettre les choses au clair .

Domicile de Ogiue .

Kanji etais en train de dessaouler dans le lit du couple . Ogiue avait du transporter Kanji pendant tous le chemin . Sentir le visage de son amant contre son épaule lui rappelait la première fois ou ils ont fais l'amour … l'odeur du vomis en moins

Assis avec un tasse de thé chaude , elle pensait aux dires de Kanji .En réfléchissant , elle aussi avait dis des conneries lorsqu'elle même etait saoule , en répondant a la confession touchante de son petit ami qu'elle préférait les filles ..

Elle soupiras alors . elle ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un cahier de dessin . Parmi ces dessins , quelques « essais » de la part de Kanji , de l'hentai pour le plupart ou bien des dessins des membres du genshiken . Mais parmi ces dessins , il y avait aussi quelques dessins très intimes : entre autre un d'elle et de kanji en mode mariage .. Chika s'etais dessinée une robe de mariage blanche , longue , a l'européenne , tout en dentelle avec un décolleté léger … Elle avait dessine ceci après la conversation sur la possibilité d'un mariage possible mais après que kanji soit partis au boulot .

Elle observa alors son bureau . Avant l'arrivé de kanji , pas de photos autres qu'une photo familiale la plupart du temps retournée . Maintenant , Chika en a ajoutée quelques unes en plus .. une du genshiken lors de leur voyage de groupe en campagne , un purikura de kanji et elle prise lors d'une sortie a Akiba avec un doraemon qui semble les manger et une dernière du couple prise devant son stand de vente de yaoi au dernier comifest . ces trois photo etais devenues ses trésors : amis , amant , passion .. elle finissait sa tasse de the quand elle entendit kanji sortir de la chambre .

Le yeux etaient fatigués , le mal de tête etais la , c'etais la gueule de bois … il regarda alors son environnement et déclaras alors , la voix fatiguée et la main sur le front :

- ou est ce que je suis ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- tu as trop bu Kanji . Beaucoup trop bu .

- sérieusement ? attend ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui m'a …

- si , c'est moi qui t'ai ramené du bar … soupiras alors Chika

- je suis désolé ma puce ..je devais être lamentable pour être dans cet état ce matin !

- c'est plutôt ce que tu as dis qui etais lamentable , soupira alors chika en pensant que kanji n'avais pas entendu

- pourquoi tu dis ca , chika ? qu'est ce que j'ai dis hier ?

Chika fut alors très surprise , rougit alors et tenta de se braquer pour éviter la question ..

- de quoi tu parle ? prend un doliprane si tu commence a entendre des voix , dis elle alors avec une voix agressive en cachant son visage sous ses cheveux défaits .

- Chika , je t'en pris chérie , ne joue pas a ca avec moi . tu me connais , ce n'est pas en me faisant la tête que tu me feras laisser tomber . Dis moi ce qui se passe réellement , dis alors fermement Sasahara malgré son mal de tête

- Si tu veux ..Tu etais fin saoul mais tu as dis que pendant le voyage , tu seras privé de jeux hentai pendant que je t'utiliserais pour écrire et dessiner du yaoi … tu semblais vraiment déprimé quand tu as dit cela . Mais après tout quand j'etais a mon tour saoule , je t'ai moi même fais croire que je préférais les filles alors que tu avait eu le courage de m'avouer tes sentiments alors bon ..

Kanji s'approcha alors et enlaça alors Chika puis l'embrassa sur le front

- je suis désolé ma puce , vraiment et profondément désolé .. je peux t'assurer que tant que tu seras a mes cotés , je ne pourrais jamais être malheureux .. Alors fais moi confiance ! et puis pour tout te dire , je préfère un moment intime avec toi plutôt que de jouer une demi heure sur un jeu hentai ..même si je l'ai peut être déjà fait T_T''

- je sais mon chéri , je sais très bien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'un jour , j'irais trop loin dans ce que je fait et que ce jour la , tu me fuira comme makita l'a fait … et je dois te le dire , être séparée de toi serait un supplice .. , dis elle alors les yeux pleins de larmes .

en voyant cela , Kanji passas sa main dans les cheveux fins de la jeune fille afin de la rassurer avant de lui essuyer les larmes qui coulait sur ces joues .

- pourquoi je te quitterais Chika ? tu peux me dire ou est ce que je pourrais trouver une autre fille otaku qui veuille bien de moi tout en me laissant jouer a mes jeux hentai sans rien dire ? ^-^

- t'est vraiment con Kanji … répondis elle alors en rigolant

- quoi que peut être que je pourrais trouver une fille mignonne au club manga , en de leur disant que je bosse chez un gros éditeur .., répondit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie

- ne t'avise jamais de tenter ce genre de blague même pour rire .. un auteur déteste être pris pour un crétin . Et puis tu est MON éditeur , je ne te laisserais jamais filer ! dit elle alors en enlaçant son petit ami d'une manière très mignonne

- allez viens on va se prendre une tasse de the et allez tranquillement ne rien faire avec les autres !

- et si on restait ici un peu plus ? ajouta alors chika avec une voix sensuelle , les yeux pleins de tendresse

- pourquoi pas , laisse moi allez quittez les jeux hentai que j'avais lancés alors …

ce jour la , le couple ne se présenta au local du genshiken qu'en milieu d'après-midi ..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven : the senior year of two lonely girls

Mercredi , local du genshiken . les 3 couples allaient partir dimanche en croisiere , les valises etaient deja faites . Ohno etaient en train de lire un yaoi sur le capitaine chef de la soul society au moment ou chika rentra a son tour

.

-salut ohno ..

elle regarde alors le yaoi que la cosplayeuse etait en train de lire

- Comment peut tu lire ce genre de chose .. fantasmer sur un vieux barbu , quelle idee …

-oh ogiue arrete je suis sur que tu as deja fantasmer sur un chauve !

-je ne suis pas aussi degenerée que toi Ohno …

-d'ailleurs , on ne vous a pas vu sasahara et toi hier .. on avait pourtant une reunion « Kujibiki Unbalance » !

-Comment dire … Kanji , je veux dire , sasahara-kun ne se sentait pas tres bien apres la cuite de la veille.. j'ai du aller lui chercher des medicaments a la pharmacie .. tenta elle de repondre visiblement tres génée

-Ogiue , je rigole ! tu peux bien faire comme tu veux , apres tout on ne va pas vous en vouloir si vous preferez rester au chaud pour faire ….

-AHHH ! Arrete , c'est si genant ! interompit alors chika

La jeune mangaka s'assit alors et commenca a dessiner un peu . Apres 3 minutes de calme , ohno baissas les yeux de son yaoi et demanda sans prelude :

-dis moi vous l'avez fait combien de fois hier ?

Ogiue , qui etait a ce moment la en train de boire de l'eau , recrachas tout sur le coup .

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ! Je t'ai deja dis d'arreter avec ce genre de conneries !

-Allez , disons que Sasahara a desaouler vers 10 heures grand maximum , vous etes seulement arrivés a 16h45 donc avec 15 minutes de train a partir de chez toi , je pense dire que vous avez eu 6 heures de plaisir tous les deux a peu de choses pres, dis elle alors sans gene avec ces yeux pleins de perversion

-Ohno , s'il te plait arrete avec ca , c'est vraiment genant .. a ce que je sache , je ne t'ai jamais demande combien de temps tu passais au lit avec Tanaka-sempai … soupira alors Chika

-Si tu veux je peux te le dire .. mais je pense que si mes estimations sont correctes , je suis malheureusement bien loin de ton niveau .. c'est meme tres vexant de se faire battre par une fille qui n'as pas encore depassée le bonnet B ^^

-Qu'est ce que ma poitrine à a voir avec ce que tu suppose sur la vie sexuelle que Kanji et moi on peut avoir ?

-Ah ah ! je t'ai piegée ! tu viens indirectement de confirmer que tu as passé ta journée d'hier a le faire avec kanji !

-Ahhhh ! tu m'enerve ! et puis n'appelle pas sasahara par son nom !

Chika commenca alors a ranger ces affaires pour partir ..

-Ok , je m'excuse , Chika . je ne parlerait plus de ca …c'est juste que je t'envie tu sais ..

-Tu m'envie ? c'est quoi cette blague ?

-Toi et sasahara vous etes certes un peu plus calmes que les autres membres mais au final vous avez une vie de couple sans problemes … je ne parlerais pas pour saki mais en tout cas moi je t'envie …

-Quelque chose se passe mal entre tanaka et toi ?

-A vrai dire , rien de problematique … c'est juste qu'on se doit se voir un jour par semaine alors qu'on habite presque ensemble de maniere officieuse depuis que chacun va regulierement dans l'appartement de l'autre ..

-Je vois .. un boulot trop prenant et c'est le couple qui en patit … je devrais peut etre me preparer moi meme T_T''

-Pourquoi dis tu ca ? sasahara ne te ferais jamais ca meme si tanaka ne fais pas expres d'etre surbooké

-Il va devenir editeur avec le temps , il travailleras tard le soir , peut etre meme le week end et puis moi avec les nouveaux contrats de la part de afternoon magazine qui arrive je vais devoir passer des nuits entieres a dessiner .. en clair , meme si j'aime kanji enormement et que c'est pareil pour lui , nos deux metiers qui sont complementaires en apparence vont vite devenir un obstacle a notre couple avec le temps ..

-Chika , ecoute moi … tu fais confiance a Sasahra ?

-Bien sur que je lui fais confiance , je l'aime .

-Alors ne commence pas a sortir des choses de ce genre . vous etes un couple amoureux l'un de l'autre , vous reussirez toujours a prendre du temps pour vous .

-Merci Ohno .. mais alors si tu pense d'aussi jolies choses sur moi et Sasahara , pourquoi ne l'applique tu pas pour toi et Tanaka ?

-Parce que vois tu , elle pose alors son livre et tout en se balancant sur sa chaises regarde le plafond du local , je suis bien trop jalouse pour que tanaka et moi ca dure .. on a deja eu beacoup de mal a nous lancer et a assumer notre relation alors si tu rajoute le travail de tanaka et ma jalousie , jamais on arrivera a finir ensemble .. , repondit alors Ohno , a moitie en train de rire de sa propre situation et a moitie en train de pleurer .

Ogiue se leva alors et enlaca Ohno . ce geste surprit Ohno , habituée a voir une Ogiue renfermée et distante .

-Chika … m'enlacer pour me consoler ne changera rien a la situation entre tanaka et moi , un jour il faudra bien qu'on se sepa …

-Tais toi idiote . tant que Tanaka t'aimera et que tu l'aimeras , vous n'aurez pas a faire cela . fais lui confiance un peu ..

Alors que les deux filles etaient en train de se consoler , Tanaka etais derriere la porte et avait entendu toute la conversation .. sur la fin de la conversation , il la cha violement le plasmo gundam qu'il avait acheté pour sa petite amie et partit . Les filles entendirent le bruit , Ohno se leva alors et vit Tanaka de dos en train de partir . elle remarqua alors le sac qui contenait la maquette . elle revint dans la salle avec le sac et l'ouvrit , Ogiue toujours assise a cote d'elle .

Le sac contenait une maquette de gundam de taille assez importante tout en metal sur laquelle avait flashe Ohno mais qui a l'epoque etais trop chere pour elle . c'est en autre a partir de ce moment la que Tanaka devint plus absent et qu'il rentrait du travail tres fatigué . une carte accompagnait la maquette : ' _merci pour ces 3 ans merveilleux avec toi . je t'aime ma kanako . signé Souichirou Tanaka_'

Ohno fit alors tout de suite le lien entre les absence et cette maquette et deduisit alors que tanaka avait du etre temoin de toute la conversation entre elle et Ogiue . elle se leva alors , regarda sur son portable si elle n'avais pas eu de SMS ou de coup de fil et partit tres vite apres avoir demande a Chika de garder précieusement le sac . sur le chemin qui la menait a la station de metro , elle essaya de joindre Tanaka à plusieurs reprises mais le numero ne repondait pas …


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight : let me stay close to you

Assis sur un banc dans le parc a coté de l'université , Tanaka regardait le ciel d'une maniere melancolique . La chanson d'OST qui etait en lecture dans son Ipod n'ameliorait pas son humeur car cette derniere faisais partie des musique qu'on pourrait facilement qualifier de deprimante .

il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil a son telephone portable : appel en absence 15 , tous d'Ohno . SMS Non lus 10 , meme destinatrice . Message sur son repondeur 15 , il devinait aisément de qui etais ce .

il savait que depuis un moment son travail commencait a nuire a la relation qu'il entretenait avec Kanako . le goutte d'eau qui fit deborder le vase fut ses heures supplementaire qu'il prit afin d'offrir la maquette a sa petite amie . il le savait bien mais il pensait bien faire , comme d'habitude .. toute comme la fois ou il a voulu complimenter a la fois kanako et une autre cosplayeuse au regard de la qualite de la photo et des costumes et que Kanako l'a mal pris .. il aimait de tout son cœurs Ohno mais pourquoi devait elle etre aussi jalouse ? apres tout , il n'etais pas un canon de beauté et c'etais un otaku en prime .. elle n'avais trop rien a craindre des autres filles .

durant ces quelques minutes de reflexion , le flot des appels manqués , des SMS et des messages continuait de venir . si elle pensait vraiment que tot ou tard , la rupture arriverait pourquoi faisait elle tous ca ? il decida alors de couper son protable au moment ou Ogiue appella alors .

-Mushi Mushi , Tanaka a l'appel .

-Tanaka ! C'est Ogiue !Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ohno n'arrete pas d'essayer de te joindre ! elle est inquiete !

-Ogiue , s'il te plait , mele toi de tes affaires . je n'ai pas envie de voir Kanako pour le moment

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu ou compris tout a l'heure mais Ohno tient a toi ! crois moi je t'en pris !

-Si elle tenais vraiment a moi , elle n'envisagerais pas la separation .. sur ce je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ca , en particulier avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kanako elle meme . je vas donc raccrocher .

-Je t'en pris Tanaka , repond a ses appels sinon tu va vraiment la perdre ….

-Bonne nuit , Ogiue .

Et il raccrocha le telephone . tout de suite apres cela , les coups de fil de Ohno reprirent . au bout de 10 appels ratés il se decida a decrocher .

-Tanaka a l'appereil …

-Souichirou ! Souichirou !qu'est ce que tu faisais ? j'essaye de te joindre depuis une heure !

-Je sais .. mais apres ce que j'ai entendu j'ai prefere ne pas repondre …

-Ecoute dis moi ou tu est et discutons de tout ca de vive voix je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire ca au telephone …

-Donc tu va bien rompre avec moi … soupira alors Tanaka

-Arrete donc de dire des conneries cretin ! dis moi juste ou tu est !

-Au parc Omaeda , pres de la fontaine .

-Ok .. a tout de suite .

Cinq minutes apres , Tanaka vit arriver sa petite amie . c'etais la premiere fois qu'il la voyait ainsi : elle etais essouflée , decoifée a cause de sa course infernale et on voyait nettement qu'elle avait du pleurer enormement au vu des stigmates de larmes sechées sur son beau visage . en voyant sa moitie il se leva mais c'est Kanako qui fit le premier pas et qui se jeta dans les bras de son amant en pleurant de plus belle .

-tu ne pense pas que tu as assez pleurée comme ca ?

-tais toi donc cretin , repondit alors Ohno en frappant son petit ami , qu'est ce qui ta pris de fuir comme ca ! et de rejeter mes appels ! jamais je ne te le pardonnerais !

-ecoute , comprend moi , je t'ai entendu dire a Ogiue que tu envisageais de te séparer de moi … que voulais tu que je fasse ? rester la et faire semblant que je savais rien ?

-Souichirou ! comment peut tu croire une chose pareille ? certes en ce moment nous traversons une periode difficile mais j'ai compris pourquoi tu etais absent ces dernier temps .. tu bossais pour m'offrir le gundam que j'avais vu ?

-Oui mais ca ne sert plus a rien de feter nos 3 ans etant donne que tu veux rompre ..

-Je t'ai dis d'arreter avec ca , hurla alors Ohno en pleurs . je ne veux pas rompre avec toi ! je veux rester avec toi toute ma vie !

Tanaka fut alors surpris par la declaration de Kanako , si soudaine et si intense . devant le manque de reaction du jeune homme , Ohno redoublas de colere envers lui .

-Maintenant que j'ai dit ca , c'est toi qui veut rompre c'est ca ? avant tu pensais que j'etais maladivement jalouse et maintenant tu me crois folle c'est ca ? garde moi je t'en supplie , je travaillerais sur ma jalousie mais je t'en prie garde moi ! supplia alors Kanako en pleurs dans les bras de Tanaka

Il l'enlaca alors et l'embrasse sur le front

-pourquoi voudrait je te quitter , ma puce ? tu est certes jalouse , folle , fan de yaoi avec des vieux chauves mais je t'aime quand meme .. et puis qui voudrait d'un otaku cosplayeur fan de jeux hentai ? dis moi !

-alors pourquoi tu as fuit comme ca ? demanda Kanako les yeux remplis de larmes

-peut etre parce que je tiens tellement a toi que la seule idee de te perdre m'est insuportable …

et la sans prevenir , Kanako embrassa Tanaka passionement .

-je ne savais pas qu'il avait aussi des phrases romantique dans les jeux hentai …

-ca arrive qu'il y en ait mais c'est dans les jeux softs …

-alors toi .. dis moi si on allait chercher la maquette et qu'on la montait tous les deux chez toi …

-tu sais qu'une grande maquette comme ca on en a pour la journee , Kana-chan .., repondit serieusement Tanaka

-d'accord , alors on va s'occuper autrement ce soir …j'espere que tu est en forme …

et sur ce les deux amoureux repartirent main dans la main , tout en sachant que ca ne serait pas la derniere dispute de leur future vie commune ..


End file.
